Our Little Pearl
by FanficTimeWithAlyssum
Summary: "Well I don't like it," Percy whispered. Annabeth opened her eyes, and looked right into Percy's. His eyes drooped sadly, and his sea green eyes seemed to have flooded with water threatening to spill. "It's a constant reminder to me that when you needed me the most, I wasn't there." Oneshot about Percy and Annabeth as parents. Rated T for mild romance. PERCABETH!


Ed Sheeran was the perfect antidote for putting little Pearl to bed; only a few choice songs, though. I See Fire, All of the Stars, Lego House, The A-Team, and few more. She fell asleep right after the second song, All of the Stars.

Annabeth delicately placed Pearl's head on a periwinkle pillow in Percy and Annabeth's room. She lightly pulled a fuzzy matching periwinkle blanket over Pearl and tucked it under her chin. Finally, she placed a small camera on the gray bedside table and flicked on a lamp. The lamp projected the Greek constellations on the blue and gray walls. Annabeth touched Pearl's soft neck and kissed her forehead, which was covered in silky, thin light brown hair. Her skin was covered in milky white skin, and her lips were a light pink. Annabeth opened the door, carful not to wake up the baby.

Percy was waiting for her on the couch, his eyes closed. He smelled like the sun and his hair stuck up in every direction, glistening with sweat. His bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was stained with sweat. Even though he was now 26, his eyes had remained playful and lively. Annabeth smirked as she plopped down next to Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased as she pecked his cheek. Percy opened his eyes and threw his arm around her waist.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy swooped in and pressed his lips to Annabeth's neck. Annabeth laughed. She wedged her head between his shoulder and jaw and closed her eyes. She inhaled his afternoon smell; salty like the ocean with drops of sour sweat. He also exhaled an aroma of mint. Annabeth inhaled as much of Percy as she could.

To Percy, Annabeth smelled like baby. Like the pink Johnson's baby lotion. She also vaguely smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. He tightened his grasp over her waist and pulled her into his lap so that her knees bounced against his hips. Annabeth shrieked.

Percy pressed his palm against her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her jaw. He looked down at her long tan legs that were exposed from her mid-thigh down. Even after 10 years of being together in Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth seemed to keep her athletic Californian legs. Percy looked at her torso. Her belly hovered over his and her breasts hung above his face. Her curved neck was covered by her hair; there was a long streak of gray frayed hair that seemed very out of place next to Annabeth's golden blonde hair. Percy frowned at the strand of hair. Annabeth frowned back.

"What's wrong?" she asked Percy, who pulled lightly at the portion of gray hair.

"Why don't you dye this?" he asked, twirling the gray hair around his fingers. It was from the time when Annabeth held the sky. She had taken it from Luke. Percy had taken the sky from her and got the same gray streak, but he had dyed it.

She pulled back the gray hair and looked away. Even in the dim lights that poured in from the remaining sunlight that lit up the sky of the camp, Percy could see Annabeth blush. He felt her try to untangle herself from Percy's arms, but he pulled her back, placing his ear above her collarbone.

"Because," Annabeth whispered. Percy could feel her swallow as her heart beat raced faster and faster. He could feel her chest rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall. "Because," she started again, "I keep it as a constant reminder that I could've died because I was too weak. That I need to become stronger to bring evil forces like Luke to a stop, to help my friends and family when they're in danger." Percy felt a drip of water hit his head. It felt like sad rain: soft but cold. He lifted his head and kissed her collarbone. He kissed her neck. He reached up to her face and kissed each bead of sad rain that fell from her stormy eyes. Annabeth took a shaky breath.

"Well I don't like it," Percy whispered. Annabeth opened her eyes, and looked right into Percy's. His eyes drooped sadly, and his sea green eyes seemed to have flooded with water threatening to spill. "It's a constant reminder to me that when you needed me the most, I wasn't there." The dam that had built itself between Percy's face and his eyes bursted, letting loose the tears that had burned his eyes.

His tears were like acid to Annabeth; each tear was caustic. She saw Percy try to stop the tears by clenching his eyes shut. Annabeth kissed the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth said. It was barely a whisper, it was just a soft breath. Percy inhaled the scent of cinnamon that wafted from her mouth.

Percy exhaled shakily, looking down at his lap. "I don't want to cry in front of you. Crying indicates that I'm weak."

Annabeth laughed softly. "Crying doesn't indicate that you're weak. Since birth, crying meant that you're alive."

Percy laughed with Annabeth; his eyes looked up to hers. Annabeth swooped down in one swift movement and pressed her mouth against his. Annabeth's movements were always like this: swift, steady, and certain. Percy smirked against her mouth, sticking his tongue out. Annabeth pulled back and stuck her tongue out at Percy and leapt out of his lap.

"You can't catch me!" Annabeth taunted, still sticking her tongue out at Percy.

Percy laughed and jumped over the couch, landing in front of Annabeth. She rolled into the kitchen and continued to taunt him. Percy grinned; he dodged the cinnamon brown granite table that separated him from her. Before Annabeth could leap out of the way, he threw her over his shoulder, holding her legs. Annabeth pounded her fists against Percy's back and laughed.

"Let me go!" Annabeth felt Percy's back shake as he laughed.

"Alright!"

Percy flipped Annabeth over his shoulder onto the couch. She giggled as Percy lifted his legs over her, one legs next to her leg and one keeping his weight on the floor. Percy's movements were always like this to Annabeth: strong, affectionate, and playful. Percy's body hovered over hers, giving Annabeth the chance to run her fingers along his chest, tracing his abs over his shirt, which Percy pulled off as soon as she had started.

Her fingers were like magic wands; they enchanted his body, making want more even though she just started. Her nails scraped the contours of his back and chest, exploring every sliver of skin Percy had. Thanks to ADHD, Percy couldn't stay still and watch Annabeth do this.

He swooped down and kissed the line of skin that showed above her tiny shorts. He made his way up to her collarbone, her neck, her jaw, her chin, eventually her nose, cheek, and lips. Annabeth gave a soft moan with each little touch of his lips to her body.

She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, touching Percy's lips. He stuck his out too and opened his mouth.

Annabeth's mouth tasted like how her breath smelled: like cinnamon. Percy's mouth tasted like salt, like fresh ocean water salt. It had tasted this way when she first kissed him before plunging into war, when they made out under the water, when the priest announced that the groom may now kiss the bride, and every other kiss that followed. And every time, Annabeth fell in love with him. After every kiss, Percy felt a need for more. He never got tired of her kisses. Every kiss he shared with Annabeth was a new memory, a new reminder that Percy was Annabeth's, and Annabeth was Percy's.

She lifted her arms. Percy took the hem of her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a tan bra. Percy liked that Annabeth didn't wear any other color bra. If she wore another color, it would show through her shirt, and Percy wanted to be the only one to see under Annabeth's shirt.

Annabeth smirked and flipped them over so that she was on top. She liked being dominant, bossing Percy around. Her torso hovered over Percy's eyes. Annabeth saw his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

Percy could see the little gap between Annabeth's breasts. He swallowed, forcing his eyes to look up to Annabeth's. He didn't want to stare for too long because when he did, Annabeth would blush and stop the whole thing.

Annabeth sloppily attacked his mouth. She bounced from the corner of his lips to the middle and then to the side. Percy tried to slow her down by pressing his mouth to hers, but Annabeth was on top.

Percy was just about to pull off his shorts along with Annabeth's little cloth shorts when they heard wailing from the bedroom. Annabeth laughed as Percy pulled Annabeth's waist down.

"It's your turn," Annabeth said. Her breath tickled his neck. Percy moaned as he rolled off the couch and pulled on his shirt. Annabeth sat up and sighed, already wishing for his lips again. She pulled on her shirt and followed Percy into the bedroom. She replayed the Ed Sheeran track. Percy went over to Annabeth which streamed the music and turned it off. Annabeth frowned.

"But Ed Sheeran," Annabeth whined. This caused Percy to chuckle.

"Disney songs are better," Percy smirked. Like the Ed Sheeran songs, Pearl already settled down after the second song, which was The Colors of the Wind.

Percy and Annabeth tip toed over to the side of the bed and looked at their little masterpiece of a child. Little Pearl was nearly one, only 4 months separated her from her first year. Pearl had a mix of a grayish-blue eyes. At the corner of her mouth, drool trickled down from her open mouth.

Annabeth laughed and nudged Percy, who blushed. "She got that from you."

"Whatever," Percy whispered. He turned to Annabeth. "Shall we continue where we left off?"


End file.
